dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball SC Game 2
DRAGON BALL SHINY CHARZAIRD 2!!!!!! More Charecter's new Story New Memory's Newnewnewnewnenwenwnenwnennwnennennenewnwen. okay then NNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Dragon's Story After Defeating Omega Shenron trouble start's back up again in Dragonball World, this time around you can be more charecter's yay and the charecter's you get to play as once then you have to unlock them pop up more than Hercule Yay!! You Can Be Gamma,SSJ1 Gamma, SSJ2 Gamma, SSJ3 Gamma, SSJ4 Gamma, SSJ5 Gamma, SSJ6 Gamma, Mist, SSJ1 Mist, SSJ2 Mist, SSJ3 Mist, SSJ4 Mist, SSJ5 Mist, Gammist, SSJ1 Gammist, SSJ2 Gammist, Goku, SSJ1 Goku, SSJ2 Goku, SSJ3 Goku,SSJ4 Goku, SSJ5 Goku, Vegeta, SSJ1 Vegeta, SSJ2 Vegeta, SSJ3 Vegeta, SSJ4 Vegeta, SSJ5 Vegeta, SSJ5 Gogeta, SSJ6 Gogeta, Gohan, SSJ1 Gohan, SSJ2 Gohan, SSJ3 Gohan, SSJ4 Gohan, EKUA Gohan,EKUA SSJ1 Gohan, Piccolo, Fused Piccolo, Majuub, Majin Buu, Kiran, SSJ1 Kiran, SSJ2 Kiran, SSJ3 Kiran, SSJ4 Kiran, Goten, SSJ1 Goten, SSJ2 Goten, SSJ3 Goten, Trunks, SSJ1 Trunks, SSJ2 Trunks, Gotenks, SSJ1 Gotenks, SSJ2 Gotenks, SSJ3 Gotenks, SSJ4 Gotenks, Pan, SSJ1 Pan, SSJ2 Pan, Bra, SSJ1 Bra, SSJ2 Bra, Bran, SSJ1 Bran, SSJ2 Bran,Chiran, SSJ1 Chiran, SSJ2 Chiran, SSJ3 Chiran, SSJ4 Chiran, SSJ5 Chiran, Miras, SSJ1 Miras, SSJ2 Miras, SSJ3 Miras, SSJ4 Miras, SSJ5 Miras, Ciran, SSJ1 Ciran, SSJ2 Ciran, SSJ3 Ciran, SSJ4 Ciran, SSJ5 Ciran, SSJ6 Ciran, Chiha, SSJ1 Chiha, SSJ2 Chiha, SSJ3 Chiha, Jake, SSJ1 Jake, SSJ2 Jake, SSJ3 Jake, NPC's are Videl, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Dark Jake, Bardock Sr., Bardock Jr. Chapter 1- A Dark Start Find Mist after a climatic incident that shook the Earth Charecter's- Gamma Chapter 2- Elder Kai's Dark Secret Go deep within the Planet of the Kai's, and find out what the Elder Kai was talking about Charecter's- Gamma, Mist, Goku SSJ1 Unlocked Chapter 3- Saving Kiran Save Kiran from deep within the H.F.I.L. Charecter's- Gamma, Mist, Goku, Vegeta, Kiran, Bardock Sr. Chapter 4- Gohan, Piccolo, and Videl Train Gohan and Videl so they can fight off what the Kai's fear Charecter's- Gohan, Piccolo, Videl Chapter 5- Chiran's Training Train Chiran and Chiha, and Miras in the middle of Space, Charecter's- Gamma, Mist, Goku, Vegeta, Kiran, Chiha, Chiran, Miras SSJ2 Unlocked Chapter 6- Fear Fight against your own pure fear!! Charecter's- Gamma, Mist, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, Kiran, Chiha, Chiran, Miras, Jake, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra SSJ3 Unlocked Chapter 7- Death Fight to the Death against the world's Strongest Fighter (Not Goku, or anybody on your team) Charecter's- Gamma Chapter 8- Lost forever Majin Buu has to find Hercule Charecter's- Majin Buu Charecter's Goku (DBZ) (Base, Kaioken, FSSJ, SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ3, Vegito, SSJ1 Vegito, Gogeta, Veku) Goku (DBGT) (Base, SSJ1, Kid, SSJ1 Kid, SSJ2 Kid, SSJ3 Kid, Golden Great Ape, SSJ4, SSJ4 Gogeta) Goku (DBSC) (Base, SSJ1, SSJ3, SSJ4, SSJ4, SSJ5, SSJ5 Gogeta, SSJ6 Gogeta) Goku (DB) (Base, Great Ape) Vegeta (DBZ) (Base, SSJ1, SSJ2, Majin, Vegito, SSJ1 Vegito, Gogeta, Veku) Vegeta (DBGT) (Base, SSJ1, SSJ2, Golden Great Ape, SSJ4, SSJ4 Gogeta) Vegeta (DBSC) (Base, SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4, SSJ5, SSJ5 Gogeta, SSJ6 Gogeta) Gamma (SSJ1, SSJ3, SSJ4, SSJ5, SSJ6, Elder Kai Unlock Abilty, EKUA SSJ1, EKUA SSJ3, EKUA SSJ4, EKUA SSJ6) Mist (SSJ1,SSJ4, SSJ5) Jake (SSJ1, SSJ3, Inner Darkness, Inner Darkness Fusion) Kiran (SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ3) Gohan(DBSC) (SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ4, Elder Kai Unlock Abilty, EKUA SSJ, EKUA SSJ2, Gokan) Goten (SSJ1,SSJ2, SSJ3, Gotenks, SSJ1 Gotenks, SSJ3 Gotenks, SSJ4 Gotenks) Trunks (SSJ1, SSJ2, Gotenks, SSJ1 Gotenks, SSJ3 Gotenks, SSJ4 Gotenks) Miras (SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ4, Ciran, SSJ1 Ciran,SSJ4 Ciran, SSJ5 Ciran) Chiran (SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ5, Ciran, SSJ1 Ciran, SSJ4 Ciran, SSJ5 Ciran) Chiha (SSJ1, SSJ3, SSJ4, EKUA) Piccolo (Fusion) Videl Pan (SSJ) Hercule Chi-Chi LSSJ Broly (LSSJ3) LSSJ Jial (LSSJ3) Majin Buu Evil Buu Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed, Piccolo Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed, Vegeta Absorbed, Freiza Absorbed, Cell Absorbed, Tiencha Absorbed) Kid Buu Kannasan Neko Majin Z (Super Neko Majin Z) Kuriza (Perfect Kuriza) Bardock (SSJ) Raditz (SSJ3) Nappa (SSJ1) Bulma Bra (SSJ) Future Trunks (SSJ) Oolong Yamcha Tien Chaotizu Krillen Uub (Majuub) Supreme Kai (Kibito Kai) Saibamen 18 17 Dabura Fasha Tora Janemba (Super Janemba, James) Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) 1st Form Cell ( 2nd form, 3rd form, Perfect) Freiza Demon King Piccolo Myst (SSJ1,SSJ2,SSJ4,SSJ5) Nail Tapion Password Character's Category:Dragon Ball SC